Clarity
by Infinity 4 3ver
Summary: One-shot during Serena & Darien Breakup. Please Read and Review :)


**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.**

**Serena & Darien One-shot (Based off the time of their break-up.)**

**( I extended the ending a bit more since it seemed to me kind of blah, anyways I hope you enjoy it!)**

* * *

Serena layed on her bed, eyes blank, so dull, tear stained face, her brightness aurora gone. She was sure the only reason why she was still alive was the fact that she was breathing, although her heart was broken. How long has it been since they spoken, since he left her to fall? She wasn't sure, her usual demenor couldn't even be covered in a fake smile, because everytime tears managed to break through, but that wasn't the case anymore. Her tears were all dried up.

* * *

"Knock, Knock." She didn't utter a word as her mother entered her bedroom holding her own tears, Her mother was probably in shock, never seeing her in this state. She was completely pathetic, no wonder he dumped her, she was stupid, clumsy, and no where near the class of a woman. Had she been too hung up over the past? Did he really think she was with him because of the silver millennium, well that didn't matter because she was just that. Someone looming over him haunting him, trapping him into a relationship formed from the past. That is all they were apparently, he didn't love her.

"Sere." Her mother sat on her bed, looking at her with her worried eyes. Serena closed her eyes, she hated this, she didn't want to make anyone worry, but she couldn't help it she was broken, and lost.

* * *

Letting out a breath she didn't know she was holding, she slid herself upright bringing her knees to her chest, as it pounded against her body painfully.

"I'm sorry." Was all Serena could mutter out. Her mother threw her arms around her holding her daughter so tight afraid she was going to dissappear from this world any minute, heaven forbid but she hadn't recalled the last time she actually ate, or met up with the girls.

With as much effort, a half-ass smile she attempted, "I'm going to go for a walk to the aracade, maybe grab a milkshake or two." Serena said with a forced laugh that didn't go past her mother. Although her mother had worried eyes, she hugged her daughter once more and kissed her forehead before leaving her alone once more.

* * *

So maybe she had lied about going to the arcade, but she didn't want to see or run into anyone. She walked into the park towards the lake, finding her favorable spot under her cherry blossom tree.

Serena tilted her head back, resting against the bark of the tree, closing her eyes feeling the warmth of the sun bath against her eyelids, as she breathed in the scent of roses? Her eyes snapped open looking around, noticing the small rose bush growing. Crawling towards the beautiful flowers, noticed that once seemed to be fully blossomed. Carefully lying down on her stomach she grabbed the flower at the stem, tugging at its release.

Her mind completely captivated of the rose in her hand, not realizing the thorn that pricked her skin, causing a small blood flow down her hand, tinting her porcelain skin red.

Bringing the flower to her nose, her mind seemed to flow with peace, closing her eyes for a moment before opening them only to be blurred by her tears.

Her heart beats profusely, her body starting to tremor uncontrollably as her sobs burst through, holding her face wanting it to just go away forcefully wiping her face wanting her to not feel this anymore.

* * *

Time seemed to flow slowly before she managed to get a grasp on herself, attempting to calm her heart. Picking up her right hand which still held the magnificent rose, the blood seemed to stop flowing, but she knew she needed to care for the womb before it got infected.

Still not ready to go home, she wandered around her head hanging low her hands dangling from her sides, just flowing with the air not caring where her feet led her.

They seemed to lead her right in front of the Crown Arcade, a place she had long to just spend hours playing Sailor-V just to keep herself occupied.

She had been standing there for quite a while not being able to move from that spot. Her hand was throbbing, her legs seemed to tremble, she lifted her head up to look inside when she was met with his stare. Her eyes widens her breath shortened, and suddenly blackness seem to fill her vision.

* * *

Serena blinked, eyes adjusting to the brightness of the room, where was she? Pushing herself to sit upright to glance around, her body was struck with pain, her arms encasing around her stomach, crying out in pain. "Ahh!"

She took steady breaths, placing her trembling hands on her sides to keep her body up. Raising her hand to her forehead, rubbing her face, she took a glance around the room, realizing she was here, why was she at Dariens place? Was this a dream? What was going on? Her body ached so much before she felt her throat tighten up, feeling nausea, her her pounded, pulling the sheets off her with any strength she could muster, rushed to the door opening it, not seeing Dariens shocked face, her hand covering her mouth, rushing to the toilet, vomit exploded out of her mouth.

Not even realizing he was besides her, pulling her hair away from her face into a bun, soothing her back, as Serena hugged the toilet in content.

Her head felt so heavy, groaning she held her head in pain. Two arms wrapped gently around her torso lifting her up bridal style. Her head fell in content against his torso, not having to move. She felt herself lull back into blackness.

* * *

Serena slowly pulled herself awake, but not moving as she was indulged in warmth she didn't want to lose.

Serena fluttered her eyes open only to be met by Dariens orbs starring directly at her his arms holding her form. She wanted to speak, she wanted to say anything, but her throat burned, she wouldn't deny is being here felt perfect, but why then?

Darien caught on to her still form, wiping her eyes that flowed of tears.

"You were beautiful, dressed in white coming down the isle. My was beating so fast, my palms sweaty, we had just gotten married, and you had become my beautiful bride, but everything was destroyed! You were taking away from me forever. Replaying as premonition in my mind every night haunting my dreams that I would lose you. I wasn't about to let that happen Serena.." Darien said my eyes in shock 'all because of a dream?' kept replaying in my mind.

"..But that is what exactly happened wasn't it? I thought I was protecting you, but I was making that dream become a reality, God dammit Serena, I love you so much!" Darien had spoke, his eyes boring into mine. "Look what I did, how you become, I just fed into all the negativity."

She could tell with his head cast downwards, he had not meant to break her, but he had. He had acted by himself, always taking everything by himself, why, why couldn't he just lean on her shoulder, together working things out.

"How was it so easy for you to break me? You let a stupid dream place false pretenses into your thoughts."

His mouth so close to mine, his air I breath within, my heart soared with happiness, "Moron." The word spat out from my mouth, but I could feel myself wanting to smile.

"The Great Prince Darien falling to the demeanor of a nightmare, how could someone as you become an.. idiot." She ended up whispering the last part.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Serena, I truly never meant to hurt you, I was lost, I didn't want you to disappear because of me, I wouldn't let that happen, even if that meant you not with me, as long as you were safe, your happiness would be saved." Darien said eyes gazing into my own, reading the depth of my soul.

"Darien, my happiness can only be with you, and simple just you. When will you start taking into consideration of your own feelings as well? When will you seize to realize that because others not wanting us to be together, means we need to suffer and not be together. I- I don't care no one else can make me happy but you, when will you understand that?" She said her hands out stretched grabbing onto his shirt, her eyes brimmed with hope for the first time in weeks.

"Depend on me Darien, you will never be alone again!" She said determined, she pulled his body to hers, crushing their lips together exploding in sweet blissfulness. "We are not meant to be a tragedy, for you are my remedy, my one and only clarity." She buried her head into the crook of his neck, bathing into his body scent.

His arms held her waist tight, his face buried into her golden locks, feeling her here alive, "You truly are the most amazing woman. I believe you don't even realize the depth of your wisdom, nor strength and independence." He whispered, "I love you Serena, please forgive me, for I can not strive to survive without you anymore."

Her smile finally lifted onto her face, "Idiot. You are mine and always will be."

"Only to be your idiot, as long as I'm with you I am only yours. Always and forever Serena, I love you."

I raised my lips to meet my loves, in a sweet enchanting kiss, pulling away softly, "I love you so much Darien.."

* * *

So this is what happens when you get inspired listening to your ipod! Inspired from the song clarity by zedd! I enjoyed writing the story I hoped you all enjoyed it as well :)

Review!


End file.
